1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a necktie and, more particularly, to a one-piece, hand-looped long neck-encircling necktie including a knot form and snap means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of neckties having knot forms and snaps to facilitate the tying and improve the appearance of knots is known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,850 which discloses a necktie form comprising a U-shaped body. The present invention combines a novel necktie construction and knot form which improves on prior neckties and knot forms.